Besos helados
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Son los emperadores de hielo, pero también tienen sus momentos de debilidad. Y si es un beso, mucho mejor. Hyoutei team. 2do beso, HiyoshixJiroh
1. Con testigos

**Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto una serie de historias románticas, tiernas, divertidas y con besos entre varias parejas del Hyoutei team. Por el momento no tengo idea de cuantas historias serán, lo único que tengo claro es que la última será un Dirty trio –digo, para cerrar con broche de oro XD-. Espero que sean de su agrado.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino al dueño de mis quincenas, es decir, Konomi-sensei XD**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

Besos helados

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

1er beso

Con testigos

(Dirty pair)

Una mano de delicados movimientos hizo girar su rostro. Unos labios se pusieron sobre los suyos, se movieron lenta y suave. Sintió la lengua delinear sus labios pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su cavidad. Se sintió desfallecer. Pasó los brazos por el cuello del otro mientras respondía con torpeza al beso.

Cada vez se volvía más posesivo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una candente danza. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda. La sintió descender lenta hacia su trasero. Gimió dentro del beso. Se sentía tan bien. La mano en su trasero se movió hacia su cadera, lenta hacia el frente hasta encontrar su virilidad. Se sentía bien, pero algo no andaba en su sitio. Trató de ignorar la sensación que nacía en su estómago en forma de nudo y se sentía como un escalofrío en su nuca. Con los brazos acerco más hacia sí el cuerpo del otro.

La sensación persistía. Era como si alguien los estuviera observando.

Ladeó el rostro para profundizar el beso. Entreabrió los ojos encontrando de frente el rostro de su compañero. Los parpados caídos y la atención puesta en el vaivén de sus labios. La sensación no se iba. Buscó en su campo de visión lo que podría estar molestando su concentración. Y lo encontró, una pequeña figura de cabellera cereza les miraba con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

-¡Hatori!

Se aparto de golpe del otro lucía que desconcertado por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te mandé a dormir hace rato.

Pero el pequeño Hatori no respondía. Sus ojitos iban de uno a otro con la chispa de la curiosidad propia de los niños. Se acerco con calma, sin apartar la vista, al más alto de los presentes que seguía sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Posó sus manitas en las rodillas del mayor. Se puso de puntillas, como queriendo ver mejor su rostro. Ignoró el llamado de su hermano.

-Hatori no hagas eso, puedes molestar a Yuushi.

-No te preocupes, Gakuto. Este pequeña cerecita nunca podría molestarme.- dijo el peliazul mientras despeinaba al más pequeño de los presentes.

Gakuto torció los labios e insistió en llamar la atención de su hermano por medio de regaños y amenazas, que poco o nada inmutaron al menor.

-Yuu-nii.- habló finalmente el infante llamando la atención de Oshitari.- ¿por qué tratabas de comerte a Gaku-nii?

Los mayores quedaron de una pieza. Yuushi luchó por mantener la sonrisa encantadora y Gakuto por no tomar a ese mocoso y encerrarlo en su habitación el resto del fin de semana.

-No hagas preguntas que no te importan.- gruño el pelicereza mayor. Se incorporó del sofá en que estaba y tomó al menor en brazos.

-Pero nii yo sólo quería saber.- lloriqueo en brazos de su hermano. El mayor le pidió silencio lo que causó que Hatori comenzara a tironear de la cabellera de Gakuto.- ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber! ¿Gakuto-nii sabe rico? ¡Quiero saber!

El Mukahi mayor, con el rostro encendido, mandó callar al menor. Se disculpó con su compañero antes de salir aprisa hacia la habitación de Hatori. Oshitari vio al par de pelicerezas salir. Se hundió en el asiento y soltó suspiro. Eso había estado cerca. Seguro Gakuto tardaría en volver, trataría de calmar al pequeño Hatori y hacerle prometer que no diría nada a los padres de ambos cuando volvieran. Pero Hatori era un Mukahi y su silencio iba a salir caro.

-Ah, espero que el chico se duerma pronto. Quiero seguir devorando a su delicioso Gaku-nii.

**AVAVA**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen alguna pareja con su momento en específico que quisieran leer su sugerencia será muy bien recibida.**

**Hasta el siguiente beso.**


	2. Bella durmiente

**Siguiente beso y espero que sea de su agrado. Se trata de otra parejita que tiene tiempo que no escribía. Ah, que tiempos.**

**PoT y Shin PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

2do beso

Bella durmiente

(PiyoxJiroh)

Hiyoshi llevaba varios minutos tratando de despertar a su senpai sin resultado alguno. El pequeño rubiecillo no se inmutaba con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La primera vez trató de ser amable, le llamó paciente y zarandeó su hombro sin conseguir respuesta. Después fue un poco más brusco dando puntapiés a las costillas del dormilón y finalmente resolvió lanzarle pelotas de tenis al rostro. Nada. El pequeño dormilón seguía en el reino de Morfeo.

Soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota. ¿Cómo era posible que recién llegado del entrenamiento infernal de Mifune, Atobe lo mandará buscar a Akutagawa? Se puso de rodillas en el césped a lado del mayor, mientras pensaba en otra forma de despertarlo. "¿Cómo puede dormir tanto?" se preguntó desviando su atención del tema principal. La bella durmiente de Hyoutei, se estaba convirtiendo en la bella durmiente del campamento U-17. Bastaba mirarlo para entender la razón del apodo.

Ladeó el rostro, su mirada se fijo en los labios entreabiertos del mayor. "La bella durmiente que despierta con el beso de un príncipe." O ¿era un beso de amor? No lo recordaba. Igual no era que un beso fuera a despertar a su senpai. Tragó saliva, se inclinó sobre el durmiente y acerco lentamente su rostro. Sintió sus alientos mezclarse y acariciar sus rostro. Acortó la distancia. Cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Akutagawa. Apenas un roce y se separó aprisa.

Había sido una verdadera estupidez, besar a la bella durmiente del campamento U-17 sólo para despertarle. Si se enteraba de eso, no podría volver a ver a Akutagawa a la cara. Mordió su labio en señal de nerviosismo mientras contemplaba al otro que permanecía dormido, o eso creía. Lo vio parpadear y musitar cosas difíciles de entender.

Jiroh talló sus ojos con ambas manos y sin gran motivo más que hacer la acción, giro el rostro a un costado. Se topó con la mirada sorprendida y el rojo sonrojado de su kouhai más pequeño. Una sonrisa se colgó en su rostro al reconocerlo.

-¡Piyo-chan, volviste!

Se incorporó y se lanzó a los brazos del más joven. Hiyoshi aceptó el abrazo no sin sorpresa. Estuvo tentado a preguntar la causa de tan singular reacción, sin embargo los murmullos del otro le dieron la respuesta.

-Creí que no volvería a verte hasta finalizar el campamento.

Una sonrisa ladeada se pintó en el rostro de Hiyoshi. Un calor agradable se apoderó de su pecho tras esas palabras. El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Jiroh, quieto con el rostro oculto en el cuello de su kouhai. Hiyoshi acariciando la espalda de su senpai. Sin embargo su paz no les duró demasiado. De lejos les llegó el pitido de un silbato. Akutagawa rompió el abrazo. Se puso de pie mientras preguntaba al castaño la razón por que estaba ahí.

-Atobe-san me mandó buscarlo. Quiere que los recién llegados les contemos todo acerca de nuestro entrenamiento.

-Oh. Ya veo.- sonrió con ternura.- No me refería a eso, pero igual ya lo sabré cuando escuche tu emocionante historia.

Y sin decir más se alejo corriendo. "El último en llegar es un hongo." Hiyoshi soltó una risa mitad bufido. Se puso de pie, sacudió sus pantalones. Le daría el honor de la victoria, por qué hongo sólo podía haber uno y Jiroh era la bella durmiente por excelencia.

**AVAVA**

**Awwww~ Siento que me quedo algo meloso, pero es que con Jiroh involucrado la cosa tiene que ser azucarada XD**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Alguna petición? Hare lo posible por complacerles.**

**Por mientras me despido. Hasta el siguiente beso ;)**


End file.
